A White Rose Found
by Silent Broken Heart
Summary: This is the threequel to Happily Ever After Or Not and What Lies In The Unknown. It's more of a Rosalie/Emmett story this time. Rosalie died and is reborn as a human child with no memory of her past including Emmett but he wants her back no matter what...
1. Emily

**Hey guys,**

**Just so you know this will be more of a Rosalie/Emmett story and for those of you who haven't heard of threequels I don't know the proper term for a third story so that's the one I use. Enjoy the preface and tell me what you think. I'm sorry but I won't be updating this until after I finish my Maximum Ride story but that shouldn't take too long so don't worry. REVIEW!**

**SBH**

**xxx**

Branches and leaves swayed around me in the breeze as I sat still in the tree. I couldn't take my eyes off the window as I waited for one precious chance to see even just a glance of my only love. I missed her with all my heart and I knew I couldn't do anything yet, after all, she is only eight.

Suddenly she was there, in plain sight. I sighed as I watched her. She was standing in front of her mirror brushing her long blonde hair. She was just how I remembered her but was so different at the same time. More beautiful than anything but she was human instead of vampire. What I wouldn't give to just have another minute with her.

The little girl smiled at herself in the mirror quietly humming a lullaby before she pulled back her covers and jumped into bed. Her bedroom was pink with butterflies all over the walls and dolls and stuffed animals covered the floor. A blonde haired woman walked into the room carefully kissing the little girl good night before turning out the light and leaving.

"Good night Emily."

"Good night mum."

I heard her voice and saw her beautiful blue eyes close shut as she went to sleep leaving me sitting in a tree watching an eight year old girl sleep while wishing that things could be different.

"Good night Rose." I whispered into the cool night air.


	2. Growing Up

**Hey guys,**

**Sorry for the long wait. Here is chapter one. It's a bit different from my normal writing so tell me what you think. =]**

**SBH**

**xxx**

A White Rose Found

Chapter 1

After the day Rosalie died and it was found that she was reborn as a human child the Cullen's vowed to not stop searching until they found her. Though she would have no recollection of her past it would still be her and that was enough for Emmett.

Two days had passed after Rosalie's death and no news had been found. News paper's were searched, the internet scoured and there was no information to be found as of yet. But luckily on the third day something came up.

A news paper article was found by Jasper who in turn showed it to Emmett. Any other leads had come up with nothing but this one looked promising. A baby girl had been born on the exact day she had died at the exact same time. It couldn't be a coincidence and luckily for the Cullen's it wasn't.

The little girls name was Emily and she was the daughter of Anne and Rodger Chester. She was born in a small town in Alabama called Mobile. Luckily for the Cullen's Mobile rained a lot…

~Emily's 6th Birthday~

Emily's baby fat was all gone not that she had much to begin with. Slight dimples were on her cheeks as she grinned at her friends and family around her. Emily was turning six today and was nearly ready to blow out the candles.

Inhaling lots of air she blew the air back out at the candles but to no avail, they wouldn't go out. Getting frustrated she blew harder at the candles but only a single one went out.

The small gathering was in the backyard and Emmett was there for it. He hardly ever left except to hunt and when his family made him; even then it was hard to leave. He watched her grow up slowly, the years seeming like minutes to him.

Not being able to stand seeing Rosalie-whoops, Emily-being frustrated and discouraged he blew just as she was and since his hiding spot was close enough the candles all blew out at once. Emily giggled excitedly making Emmett's heart tear just a little bit, like it did everyday.

~Learning to ride a bike~

Rodger stood at the back end of the bike while now eight year old Emily sat atop the seat gripping the handles bars feet ready to pedal and with determined eyes they went.

Anne watched from beside the mail box as Rodger pushed Emily forward as her feet pumped up and down with the pedals.

"Don't let go Daddy." Emily called to her father glancing back briefly to make sure he was still there.

"Of course not princess." He smiled letting go just like he said he wouldn't but Emily didn't realise. She kept biking until she suddenly realised that he wasn't holding on anymore.

A cry of joy could be heard from the little girls mouth.

"I'm doing it! I can ride a bike!" She called cycling around and back to the house where her parents stood, she had completely forgotten that her dad had promised not to let go.

~16th Birthday~

Emily Rose Chester was envied but all girls, even her friends. She was gorgeous and she knew it too. Her hair was golden and fell past her shoulder in waves and slight angel curls. Her eyes could seduce any guy and all the guys dreamed about kissing her.

At the young age of sixteen Emily was a beauty queen. No make up was needed to make her look beautiful as it was natural to her. When she walked into a room everyone would stop just to look at her in awe.

Emily had everything she could wish for but she had a feeling something was missing and even the brand new car from her parents plus gigantic birthday gala for her birthday didn't stop that feeling. At the young age of sixteen Emily couldn't possibly want for anything since she had it all but she still did want something, she just wasn't sure what.

Emmett was there for everything, every birthday, every graze, cut, or broken bone and for every tear shed. The Cullen's were there for most of it but Emmett was there for ALL of it and so far she had never even seen him. Not even a glance in the street, not a single word from him, not anything…but that is all about to change.

Tomorrow is Emmett's first day at Mobile High which is where Emily attends school. Tomorrow will be Emmett's chance with Emily, his chance to get Rosalie back and he didn't plan on giving up, no matter what.

**What do you think? I know it's kind of short but I just had to get a few of these things in. Just like a filler. Review!**


	3. Unknown Recognitions

**So I'm guessing you all hate me. I deserve to be pricked with pins and all sorts of other torture. To be completely honest, I had almost forgotten that I had this story. I can't believe I did that considering I know how much I hate it when an author doesn't update, ever. I don't have much time to write but I w****ill try. From two chapters I have managed to get 13 reviews which is more than I've had for any two chapters in my other stories. **

**Your reviews mean the world to me, and if you still want me to write this story than I will. I lost my way, but I'll try to find it again.**

**I'm so sorry.**

**Silent Broken Heart**

Lies uttered, a fake smile slipped in here and there, and of course the feeling of complete loneliness. All of these are requirements to be being popular at Mobile high. Or, at least for Emily they were. Once they get their claws in, you can't get back out.

"The new kids are here!" someone announced making whispers erupt around the car park.

"I wonder if there are any hot guys." Aleasha told Emily making her turn to face the two cars that had just arrived.

Of the five new students that stepped out of the car, only one caught the eye of Emily Chester.

"What are their names again?" Emily questioned her friend Aleasha, she always knew what was going on.

"Well, the girl with the long dark hair is Bella and she's with that guy that has the kind of bronze and copper hair. The girl with the short hair is Alice and she's with Jasper which is the guy she's holding hands with. The last one is Emmet and luckily, he's single."

As Emily pondered on this information Emmet had noticed her eyes watching him as he crossed the car park. He could see the curiosity burning there and something else, almost a spark of recognition, but within a second it was gone.

"What are you thinking?" Aleasha asked with a grin tugging at her lips.

"That I have a new challenge." Emily replied regretting her choice in words but to be at the top you had to act the way everyone wanted you to.

Edward's lips twitched at a particular thought,

"She's interested, Em."

Emmet focused his attention on her, drinking in the sight of her knowing that soon she would know who he was, but before that could happen he sent a wink her way and kept walking so as not to give anything away. Her eyes never left his form once until he went inside.

"Today we have some new students." Miss Wilbim announced standing up to introduce them. Miss Wilbim is a young teacher who just graduated with a pretty face and a slim figure which helped keep the guys interested in what she was saying even though she would never go for any of them.

Emily's head snapped up to look at the teacher but instead meeting the golden eyes of Emmet Cullen. News about them had been spread throughout the school. On a closer inspection of him she found that the dimples on his face were adorable, he was extremely buff and incredibly hot. Perfect, Emily thought to herself flipping some hair over one shoulder and smiling invitingly at him.

"This is Emmet and Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale." The teacher announced trying to find some empty seats for them.

Hale, she let the word reverberate around her head wondering why it sounded familiar to her, why it made her try to think of memories that just weren't there.

When the seats were arranged, Emmet wandered down the aisle of seats to sit near Emily while Jasper and Alice went to occupy two seats free that were next to each other.

The English class had consisted of watching a movie, the name was Freedom Writers and Emily did not know anything that had happened in that movie for the whole time she had been watching Emmet. She had cocked her head to the side and twirled her pencil between two fingers wondering what he was like and why he seemed so-tempting? To her.

"Oh, my god. I can't believe how sad that movie was. I mean the stories that they wrote in their notebooks were just so terrible. I nearly cried but then I remembered that I wasn't wearing water proof mascara and didn't want to have to reapply." Toni garbled away not noticing that Emily wasn't listening until she got no answer. A sly grin flickered on Toni's face. "Your interested in a guy. I know that face."

With a little smile towards her friend, Emily nodded continuing to walk down the corridor.

"I don't know what it is, but there's something about him that just makes me want to know him."

"Is this seat taken?" Emily glanced up from her work to see Emmet standing before her.

"No, you can sit here." She told him with a smile.

Emmet placed his bag on the ground and took a seat sending Emily a fun loving grin.

"I'm Emmet."

"Oh," she started working her way from a tiny flicker of a smile to a full grin, "I know. I'm Emily."

Throughout the class they talked quietly to each other, comfortable with what was happening. And what exactly was happening? What Emmet had hoped would, or at least the start of what needed to happen.

"I feel like-I mean, have we met before?" she asked searching his gaze trying to figure out why it felt so natural to talk to him, why she felt like she already knew him.

"No, I don't think so." Emmet laughed.

"Of course, I would have remembered someone like you." Emily sighed.

"I could never forget seeing you." Emmet told her before turning to face the board.

A light pink blush spread across her cheeks. Emily knew she was beautiful and yet hearing Emmet say that he could never forget seeing her, meant more than every other time she'd been given a compliment.

Emily did not know the secrets that Emmet had, nor the truth behind why he was there but the worst part was that she did not truly know who she was herself. Though her memories were gone, unknown recognition would never disappear.

**So I know it's short but I wanted something out there for you all so you knew I hadn't given up. I don't normally use this style of writing so tell me if you want me to continue like this or, for any who have read my maximum ride stories, should write like that? Enjoy.**

**P.S **I know that you will have gotten an alert for this chapter DQ and I know I'm meant to be writing for MR and I am. Trust me. I just took a quick break so I could get this chapter up and out of my head. Now back to writing. =]


	4. Inspiration

Hey,

I need some inspiration. I have opened a document many times and tried to write chapter 3 but I just can't seem to find any inspiration. I love the idea of this story and I love everyone who has reviewed. It has been a long time since I updated and you will not believe how guilty I feel, but every time I try to start writing I come up blank. I really want to continue this story and I will. My readers are very important to me and I want to know what you guys think. Where do you want to see this story go? I know how I want the story to end but in between is a bit of a blur at the moment. I will tell you now that Emmet will ask Emily out on a date but how soon do you want that to be? Next chapter, another 5 chapters? When? I would really value your opinion and any ideas that you would like to see incorporated into the story.

Truly sorry,

Silent Broken Heart

P.S Once I have heard from you guys and find out what you think I will start the next chapter. Once it is written I will replace this authors note with the chapter.


End file.
